The Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) of the Indiana Alzheimer's Disease Center (IADC) was established in September 2004 through a competitive supplemental grant from NIA. The DMSC provides centralized resources in providing data management and statistical support to IADC investigators. We had developed database systems to capture clinical, neuropathological and genetic data collected in all IADC cores. The DMSC will provide timely and adequate support for the IADC to implement NIA mandated Uniform Data Set (UDS). DMSC data managers will work with Clinical Core investigators and staff to ensure that all information specified in the UDS are accurately collected according to NACC guideline. We will develop new database applications to capture data collected in the UDS, and ensure accurate data entry and transfer to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC). In addition, DMSC data managers will develop and maintain an integrated and secure data system to facilitate data entry, quality control, patient and specimen tracking, data access and provide safeguards to patient-identifying information to comply with federal regulations. The DMSC will provide quality data to support collaborative research initiatives at the national level as well as specific demands from IADC investigators. The DMSC will continue to support faculty members from the Division of Biostatistics at Indiana University School of Medicine who have been involved in both collaborative AD research and independent methodological research in developing new statistical methods applicable in AD research. The specific aims of the Data Management and Statistics Core are: to develop and maintain an integrated database for data collected in the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores;to continue to provide statistical leadership and support to IADC and associated investigators on dementia projects;to develop and maintain a web-based data query system on the IADC web, and to assist the Education Core in developing databases for program evaluation, subject recruitment and tracking.